Alive
by Bubble-Tea-Blessed
Summary: After another nightmare, Zero wakes to find he wasn't alone. It was the first time he felt truly vulnerable in years and Yuuki had been right there with him. He wanted her to have and to hold. He wanted her to make him feel alive again for he had been dying on the inside. {Alternate nightmare scene from Vampire Knight Guilty episode one} {SMUT}
1. Alive

WARNING: THIS IS SMUT! If you do not like smut then please don't read it or criticize it. Just turn back before it's too late! LOL

This is the only the second smut I've written so it may not be the best, but hopefully it's enjoyable.

This is an alternate nightmare scene from Vampire Knight Guilty where Zero had _almost_ kissed Yuuki.

* * *

~~~Alive~~~

* * *

Blood...

Would the hunger ever stop? Zero was beginning to believe it never would. His body longed for her – to devour her. To take in every last drop of her sweet life force. He hated these horrible urges.

He hated himself.

The nightmares only made it worse. They were constantly reminding him to control himself for if he didn't she could die.

* * *

Zero woke quickly, Yuuki's name escaping his lips in rampant fear and worry. He had yet another nightmare about piercing her flesh and drinking her dry. Her gentle voice uttered his name. She had been sitting on the floor, drying her hair while he had slept.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Yuuki set the towel down and glanced back at him.

"Yuuki!" The boy shot forward and pulled her close. He tightened his grip around her as if she would fade from his grasp. Warm breath tickled his skin. She was alive and she was well. It was just another sick trick his mind had played on him. Maybe he was degrading to a Level E faster than he thought.

"You're alive!" Zero whispered against her shoulder.

"Zero?"

"I thought I had killed you…"

Yuuki struggled in his arms. She felt his grip tightening even more. She had never seen Zero so terrified before; Not even when his parents were slaughtered.

"I can't breathe, Zero…" The girl muttered. When he didn't let go, she pushed him with little force and cupped his face with her hands. "Are you alright?!"

 _Her eyes are beautiful._

Zero's gaze left hers. He couldn't bring himself to look at her after all of the horrible things he had done and all of the wretched dreams his disgusting blood-sucker mind had invented. He was a filthy being; A beast in better terms.

"Yeah."

Yuuki let out a sigh of relief. She softened her expression and graced him with a warm smile and loving eyes.

"I'm glad."

Zero's heart ached. He wanted her, but she would never be his. She loved Kaname Kuran – the Pureblood. . . the vampire. If only he had come into her life earlier. He could have saved her. Rather, it was Kaname. Deep down, Zero knew that Kaname would provide better for Yuuki. However, Kaname's intentions were unclear.

 _Yes…I want these gentle hands and smile…_

Zero's reached for her hand and nuzzled his cheek against her palm. He could feel tears coming to his eyes, but he held them back. Even in this moment where all of his walls had broken down Yuuki continued to support him and comfort him. He brushed a thumb against her cheek and she flinched beneath his hand.

"Yuuki…" Zero whispered as he leaned forward.

"Zero…"

His lips brushed against hers hesitantly. Yuuki let out a small gasp and lowered her hand; Zero still had hold of the other. Behind his locks of silver hair, she could see tears brimming in his eyes. Their lips connected in a hesitant kiss then parted for but a moment. The girl's fingers grazed the tattoo on his neck. His hands quivered as he brushed chocolate locks out of her face.

Zero stared into her eyes and slowly went back in for another kiss. Yuki's hands slid down his back slowly as their lips locked in a much more passionate kiss. The tip of one of his fangs poked at her bottom lip. Her touch stopped at the center of his back and she pulled away.

 _ _Regardless if he's a vampire or not - he's still Zero. That won't change.__

This time Yuuki went in for a kiss. Zero picked her up and set her on his lap. His hands snaked around her tiny waist and tightened as she pushed herself against his frame. The vampire's tongue slid between his fangs as she gave him entrance into her mouth. The kissing grew much more rough as Zero carefully rested his back on the floor, bringing Yuuki with him.

Yuuki moaned in his mouth. In response, Zero ran his hands down her sides and grasped her hips, holding her firmly against him.

Her moans were angelic and only drove him deeper and deeper into lust. His heart wanted every fiber of her being. His body called out to her. He could tell that lust was overtaking her as well; Her body hit fever-temperature and her blood roared through her veins.

 _Her blood..._

Zero's throat burned. His eyes glimmered a shade of red, and Yuki could see it. She stared him down with a deep desire to please him and quench the flames within his throat. She gathered her hair and exposed her neck to him.

"Drink my blood." She breathed. "Please..."

"Anything but this, Yuuki." Zero shook his head.

"I insist." And she meant it.

Zero yanked her close and ran his tongue up her neck. She let out a soft groan and gasped when his fangs pierced her. There was a certain allure to the feeling of Zero drinking her. It felt pleasurably painful. Her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side as if she were begging him for more. Large hands practically grounded her onto him, allowing her to feel the warm hardness building up between his legs.

"Oh Zero!" She whimpered, shifting on top of him.

Zero moaned against her neck, the pleasure of her rubbing against his groin shooting through his body. In turn, she gasped as his breath tickled her skin.

He withdrew his fangs and began to lick up the blood that slowly ran down her neck. Yuuki pressed her now-soaked panties against him, eliciting a low moan from the vampire. Zero pulled away and took to her lips again. His length began to ache as it pressed against the confines of his pants. She could feel it too, causing the wetness to increase.

"Yuuki..." Zero pulled down her pink tank top to expose her breasts. He sat up and took each one into his mouth one at a time. His fangs softly sank into the flesh, but not hard enough to pierce it. He received a slightly louder moan in return. The girl grabbed at his hair as her head lolled back, exposing more of her perfect neck. Zero turned his attention back to her neck and gently bit down again to suck a little bit more blood.

"Don't take too much more, Zero." Yuuki muttered, eyeing him.

He stared back at her in response and licked up the remainder of the blood before returning to her breasts.

Yuuki reached for his trousers and unbuttoned them slowly. She pulled them down revealing his full length. She touched it while he watched her with lustful and curious eyes. Her fingers brushed along it and Zero quietly groaned between his teeth. Her fingers wrapped around him and stroked the flesh; Zero bit his bottom lip so hard that it bled a little. His tongue slid along his lip as he watched her.

Out of curiosity, Yuuki knelt down in front of him and licked the end of his length. Zero caressed her cheek as she took it in her mouth and lightly sucked. Pleasure shot through his body as she gradually picked up the pace.

"Harder..." Zero managed through ground teeth.

She complied and he finished on her after a bit more. Now it was time for him to pleasure her.

Zero slid his hands up her thighs and caressed Yuuki's buttocks. She let out a moan when he squeezed her flesh. This drove him mad with desire and her tugged her skirt down to reveal that she very much felt what he did. Zero pulled her down straddle his lap yet again and he slowly rubbed her. She let out quiet whimpers and muttered for him to continue. He inserted a digit and pumped in and out slowly, making sure not to hurt her.

"Zero, please!" She begged, her heart rate increasing.

Zero continued until he felt her tighten and finish. She moaned in his ear before peppering kisses along his neck.

"Are you sure you want this, Yuuki?" Zero asked with ragged breath. He wanted to know this was what she wanted. He'd already taken her blood unwillingly and he wanted to make sure he never took something from her that she didn't want taken again.

"Yes." She eyed him reassuringly. "I want this."

Zero gently set her on her back and hovered over her.

"I never wanna take something from you without your consent again." He stated.

"I promise you that I want this." She said.

He carefully pressed himself against her and guided his length toward her entrance. Slowly, he entered. A cry of pain escaped Yuki's lips and from that moment he knew that she had given herself to him and he had given himself to her. He waited a few moment to ease the pain, kissing her lips all the while. When they were both sure that she would be okay, Zero gently rocked in and out of her. Yuuki's legs wrapped around him while she quietly moaned his name.

"Yuuki, you have no idea how important you are to me." Zero panted. He leaned it to graze her neck and travel down to her belly, planting a kiss on her flesh.

Their fingers laced together as he could feel himself quickly reaching his point. Yuuki, as well, could feel herself reaching the end.

"Please stay with me Yuuki." Zero's body was overloading with pleasure.

"I will never leave."

He pulled out and released, with Yuuki following suite. They moaned in unison before Zero collapsed on the floor beside her. The two of them exchanged one final kiss before the silence set in. They kept their eyes locked, while Zero pulled her to his side. He planted a kiss on her forehead before she quickly fell asleep beside him.

"Yuuki, thank you for everything." He muttered, kissing her yet again. "I've never felt so alive..."

He would worry about Kuran another time. He'd fight if he had to. Right now, his whole world - his life - was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The End


	2. Author's Note

Due to a lot going on emotionally and mentally for me, I will be inactive for an unknown amount of time. I will still read and comment on other peoples' stories, but I will not be updating mine. Everything going on has become too much, and I'm far too stressed to focus on any stories. I'm extremely sorry and I feel so bad for keeping everything on hold for so long, but I don't think I can continue attempting to write when I have no motivation/inspiration.

Please take care of yourselves,

Autumn Celeste


End file.
